Paradise Found
by C3ll4
Summary: AU-Picks up after One Man's Paradise. While recovering, Joey and Five-0 get sucked into a high stake undercover operation.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story picks up after One Man's Paradise. It contains my OC Joey Ryan. Mentions of One Man's Paradise. Not really necessary to have read it, I think it can stand alone. Although it contains a little backstory for my OC. It becomes AU from here on out. Takes place in season 3/4.**

 **Let me just give a little recap of One Man's Paradise; Joey Ryan came to Hawaii in search of a serial killer. It was a trap. He got kidnapped along with Danny. They decided to beat the crap out of him and Danny got hurt in the process. They were saved by Steve and Kono and Joey spend nearly two weeks in a coma. All in all, he was hospitalized for nearly a month. Danny had a hairline fracture in the patella and a concussion. Chin broke his collar bone which is as good as healed. Enjoy!**

Joey woke up at five am again. For the past two weeks he has been waking up at five. Two weeks ago he was discharged from the hospital after being in a coma for a week and a half week. All in all, he spent a good four weeks in the hospital. He finally managed to sweet talk the doctor in releasing him early. He assured the doctor that he would take it easy. Not that you can do a lot with broken ribs, broken hand or a severe concussion. But his ribs were feeling a lot better and the concussion didn't bother him as much. His hand was still in a cast. He started swimming a week ago and he managed to swim every day except when his migraine was to unbearable. He finally got up and took his board shorts. He hadn't been on a surf board for two months and it hadn't been easy. But his body needed time to heal. He stepped outside and looked at the ocean. He inhaled the salty ocean air. His ribs were still a little achy but to him it was the best feeling. His next appointment was tomorrow. Danny would be driving him to the hospital. He still felt guilty about what happened to him. But Joey actually owed Danny his life. If Danny hadn't made that phone call when he did, Joey probably would have died in that bunker. He visited Joey everyday when he was in the hospital. He even stayed the first two days when he was home. Steve said it was just Danny being Danny. Going all mother hen on him. He actually calls everyday to find out how he's doing. He stayed at Steve's for an entire week. He started swimming the last day he stayed at Steve. Joey stepped into the ocean and he swam for about half an hour before returning back to shore. Joey stepped out of the ocean but stopped in his tracks when he saw two men watching him. He stepped out of the water and walked to the two men standing there.

"Hi boys, judging by the suits and looks I say Feds. Am I right?"

"Detective Ryan, I am special agent Darren Dawson and this is my colleague special agent Wallace Parson. Governor Denning wants to see you." Darren Dawson showed his badge and Joey read CIA. But agent Dawson looked familiar.

"Since when does the governor sent CIA to collect people? He could've just called me and no offense but you guys realize it's 6.30 am. It must be really urgent. Let me grab my phone and keys." Joey walked inside grabbed his phone and keys. He put on his flip flops and grabbed a t-shirt. He followed the CIA agents and got in the car. "So, what's going on?"

"The governor will brief you and we'll provide answers to any questions you may have."

"Is this related to LAPD?"

"No, but like I said the governor will brief you." Agent Dawson looked at Joey and he was actually worried. He knew Joey from his days with the NSA, although he doubted that Joey recognized him. It was a long time ago and Darren had only seen him a couple of times.

Joey looked out the window trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Whatever it was it wasn't good. The look on agent Dawson gave Joey all the information he needed. They were definitely dealing with a crisis and for some reason they needed his help. This was not going to work out very well. He thought about calling Steve but he wasn't sure what Steve could do for him. He sighed. They pulled up to the governor's mansion. Joey got out and shook his head. His appearance was ridiculous. Meeting the governor of Hawaii wearing board shorts, a t-shirt and flip flops wasn't a good thing but then again meeting the governor at 7 in the morning wasn't a good thing either. He was curious why the governor wanted to meet with him in the first place. And the Feds were involved so that means trouble.

"Detective Ryan, I'm really sorry for dragging you out of your bed."

"No please, don't apologize I just finished my morning swim when I spotted agents Dawson and Parson." Governor Denning smiled.

"Have a seat. We have a problem. You probably figured that much. The thing is, you are a key figure in this."

"Me, sir?"

"Yes, this has to do with your time with NSA."

"NSA sir, that was ages ago and I wasn't even a real NSA agent. I did something when I was younger, NSA caught me and I was forced to help them. But I was never a real NSA agent."

"Well, according to the CIA you were. And this has to do with an op you took part in. Do you remember Vasili Zhukov?" Joey sighed. Zhukov was responsible for the deaths of two NSA agents that were compromised after one of their own sold classified information. It was Joey's intel that got them killed. And he felt guilty about it.

"Yes, I remember Zhukov. I was responsible for the Intel. But there was a mole. He modified the intel. Two people were killed because of that."

"The board cleared you of all blame." The governor said.

"I know, but I failed."

"I understand that you were barely legal." Joey laughed.

"Barely legal, I was seventeen. I had no business with the NSA. But things are what they are and I can't change that. However, I will do anything in my power to help you catch Zhukov."

"That's good to hear detective. Did you ever meet Zhukov?" Governor Denning asked.

"No, like I said I was too young to ever be a NSA agent. Just imagine the publicity if I died. Can you picture the headline: "Seventeen-year-old NSA agent died in op gone wrong""

"Agent Dawson will tell you everything you need to know about this." Sam Denning looked at Joey Ryan and wondered if he made the right decision. But then again a Russian mobster with ties to terrorists on his islands.

"About five weeks ago we discovered a sleeper cell in Oklahoma with ties to Al Qaeda. We discovered that Zhukov was responsible for supplying them with weapons. We already know that Zhukov has a deal with Al Qaeda and Abu Sayyaf. We want to send someone undercover. Someone who's familiar with Zhukov and who knows Russian. We still believe that there's a leak in the NSA. We were hoping that with you undercover we'll finally be able to uncover this leak." Joey was startled.

"I'm sorry I must've heard wrong because I thought you said you want me to go undercover?"

"No, you heard correct."

"You can't be serious."

"We are very serious detective. You've already established a wonderful cover."

"I'm confused, Joey said. "What are you talking about? What cover?"

"Arkady Chirkoff." Agent Dawson said.

"Arkady Chirkoff? That was ten years ago and in case you missed it Chirkoff is dead."

"You see that's where you are wrong detective, Arkady Chirkoff has been in prison for the past ten years." Joey was shocked. He was under the impression that his Russian alias was botched.

"So, you want me to go undercover as a Russian arms dealer?"

"Yes, you were recently released from prison and you managed to hide a large container with weapons."

"You think he'll fall for that?"

"Yes, his former arms dealer Yuri Makaroff was killed during a raid. We managed intercept all the shipments Makaroff sent in the past year. Zhukov is getting desperate so he'll fall for it."

"Okay, how do you want to play it?"

"We want to put the word out that Arkady Chirkoff is out and has a container full of weapons that he wants to sell." Joey's head was spinning and the dull ache in head became a more persistent throbbing. He was on the verge of full blown migraine but he couldn't leave. Nor did he have any of his medicine with him.

"I cleared it with your captain. You're are temporarily assigned to Five-0." Governor Denning said. And Joey didn't know if he should be happy with that.

"Have they been briefed yet?" Joey asked.

"No, not yet." Joey didn't want the team involved.

"Okay, then don't call them in on this." Joey said.

"Detective, you don't get a say in this. You have been assigned to Five-0. Commander McGarrett is the head of Five-0." Governor Denning told Joey.

"When did Five-0 become my personal cleaning crew?" Joey wondered.

"Detective, Five-0 is your back up. They can help you and I suggest you take that help. We are not doing this without them." And that was final, Joey thought.

"It's not like I don't trust them and I know it would be wise to bring them in on this but maybe we can hold it off just a little bit longer. I mean detective Williams broke his knee, Lieutenant Kelly broke his collarbone. They don't need to be rushed into things." Joey sighed and gently massaged his temples. The headache was getting worse.

"Governor it's your task force and you should have a final say in it." Agent Dawson said. Sam looked at Joey. It was quite obvious that he had bounded with the task force. They all took turns in the hospital waiting for Joey to wake up. It was also quite obvious that he wanted to protect them.

"I get that detective but both Williams and Kelly were cleared for duty. Danny's knee is healed and so did Chin Ho's collarbone, alright?" Sam said. "Let's call commander McGarrett." Joey looked at his watch. The digits were all over the place. It appeared to be almost eight. Everyone would be up except for Danny. Danny was definitely not a morning person. Usually he would sleep until nine.  
"Commander McGarrett, get your team and get here a.s.a.p. Preferably within the next half an hour."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. You guys made my day. So on to chapter 2.**

 **A/N: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters. I only own Joey Ryan.**

 **By the way the story is unbeta-ed.**

Steve just finished his morning routine and was enjoying his breakfast when his phone rang.

"McGarrett. Governor, yes sir. I'll try." Steve called the rest of the team. Of course getting Danny out of bed was a little harder and judging by the tone Danny was none too happy. Steve, Kono and Chin arrived at the governor twenty minutes later.

"Hey brah, do you know what this about?" Chin Ho Kelly asked.

"No, but it sounded urgent." Danny arrived fifteen minutes later than the rest of the team. His hair was a mess and he did not look happy. He had gotten rid of the cane a few days ago but every now and then he would limp. Like now.

"What did you do this time?" Danny said, his words directed at Steve.

"Good morning to you too Daniel and I didn't do anything." "You must have. Why else would the governor wants to see us this early?"

"Early Danny? It's 8.30. Most people are already up and working." Danny huffed. Chin and Kono laughed.

"We better get inside and see what the governor wants from us." Kono said. The four of them went inside the governor's mansion and were immediately led into the conference room.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050550**

"Ah commander, nice of you to join us. Meet agents Dawson and Parsons, you already know detective Ryan."

"What's Joey doing here?" Danny asked.

"Detective Williams, we will explain everything. Have a seat everyone." Steve was looking at the governor and then he looked at the agents. They were all very tense. There body language spoke parts. Last but not least he looked at Joey. Joey's face told all he needed to know about how the detective was feeling.

When Joey thought no one was looking, he squeezed his eyes shut. This headache was getting the best of him. He felt queasy, part was to blame on the fact that he hadn't eaten anything yet. He opened his eyes and found Steve staring at him. Damn, caught were Joey's thoughts. The governor was the first to speak.

"Detective Ryan has been temporarily assigned to Five-0. The CIA will explain." Governor Denning said as he gave the word to agent Dawson. Joey wasn't even listening to agent Dawson's story but every now and then certain words registered. Like NSA, undercover, Zhukov. He really had to lie down. The pain was becoming unbearable. That's when he heard Danny talk. He sounded angry.

"You want to send a wounded man undercover? Are you nuts? What if he gets hurt? Another blow to the head can have severe repercussions. His ribs are still healing." Danny was annoyed that the CIA actually wanted to send Joey undercover.

"Detective, this is the only opportunity we have to catch Zhukov. Unfortunately, we need detective Ryan and I do realize that this is not a perfect scenario."

"You are right, it's far from perfect but I have to do this." Everyone looked at Joey.

"You are actually going along with this?" Danny asked Joey.

"I don't have a choice. Twelve years ago I made a mistake and two people lost their lives. I finally have a chance to make things right."

"Whatever it is Joey, it's not going to bring them back to life." Danny said. Joey sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. Now he knew for sure that getting Five-0 involved wasn't such a good idea.

"I don't expect you to understand but I have to do this." He looked at Steve. He hoped that the former Seal would understand.

Steve looked at Joey and he knew what Joey was feeling. But Danny was right, Joey was still injured and that complicated things. However, the look in Joey's eyes told Steve all he needed to know. Whether or not they would approve, he was going to do this. The only thing the team could do was be his backup. Steve nodded.

"We'll help with whatever we can."

"What? Steve, you can't be serious?"

"Danny, he's going to do it with or without us."

"This is ridiculous. A couple of weeks ago he was still in the hospital recovering from numerous injuries. Dammit he nearly died." Danny was angry and frustrated. He didn't quite understand why Joey wanted to do this and he most certainly did not understand why Steve wanted Five-0 to personally help Joey with his suicide mission.

"What about the CIA not being able to operate on domestic soil?" Steve asked.

"This is bigger than the company or the president. If we can put a stop to Zhukov, we are hitting a lot of terrorist groups. Not just Al Qaeda." Steve nodded and understood the need to stop Zhukov. He glanced at Joey and noticed the man's pale pallor. It was clear to Steve that Joey was having a migraine. Joey whimpered when Danny started talking. It was too much. He needed to get out or he would definitely throw up here.

"So we're going to send him undercover with Russians?" Danny asked but immediately closed his mouth when he heard Joey whimper.

All eyes were set on Joey. Steve was the first to voice his concerns. "Joey, how bad is your migraine?" Steve asked and for a moment he didn't think he would get a response.

"Twelve." Came Joey's soft reply. Steve and Danny simultaneously got up. For Joey to admit it was bad as it was. And twelve was extremely high. The one to ten scale never worked with Joey. He could still perform when it was a ten. So they made a one to fifteen scale. Thus for him to admit that it was a twelve had them worried.

"Do you have your medicine with you?" Danny asked. But Danny already knew the answer to that question.

"This meeting is over." Danny said.

He and Steve helped Joey to Steve's car. One advantage of the Silverado was that unlike the Camaro, it was high. They helped Joey in the car and Steve drove to Joey's hotel. Danny was right behind them and helped Steve carry Joey into the hotel. The elevator ride caused excruciating pain in Joey's head and both Steve and Danny thought he would lose consciousness but when they reached the floor Joey was staying on, Joey was still conscious, barely. They carried him inside and laid him on the bed. Danny grabbed the right medication and gave it Joey. Joey let the tablet dissolve in his mouth. Steve and Danny closed the curtains and looked at their latest addition. He was pale and had pain lines etched on his face. His breathing showed just how much pain he was in. Every two breaths his breathing would hitch and he would let out a pained whimper. Danny went to bathroom to fetch a wet cloth. He draped it over Joey's eyes. Steve and Danny went to the living room. They sat down on the couch. And just listened. About fifteen minutes later Steve went to check on Joey. Luckily, he was now sleeping. The pain lines had disappeared and his breathing was nice and even. He closed the bedroom door and sat back down next to Danny.

"He alright?" Danny asked Steve.

"He's asleep." Steve said.

"You weren't serious about what you said back there, right?" Danny asked.

"Danny, we don't have a choice. The governor is backing him on this. He's been assigned to us. We are his back up whether we like it or not. And I know this situation is far from perfect but there's nothing we can do." Steve sighed, loudly.

"He's got a broken wrist, migraines due to a concussion and healing ribs. This is a recipe for disaster Steve. What if something happens and we can't reach him in time? What if his cover is blown before it even started?" Danny just voiced his own concerns. Steve's phone rang.

"Governor."

 _"_ _How is he doing?"_

"He's asleep right now."

 _"_ _I know this situation is far from perfect but you have to realize that we don't have a choice. Vasili Zhukov is on my island and I want him put away, for good. He's been playing around long enough and this had to end."_

"Even if it could endanger Joey's live?

 _"_ _Yes, Zhukov is responsible for the death of a lot people in the service. People like you, commander."_ Sam knew this was a low blow but Steve needed to understand the severity of the situation.

"I understand, sir."

 _"_ _Keep me informed, commander."_ Steve hung up the phone.

"The governor just gave you aneurysm face. Why?" Danny asked.

"Will you stop with the face naming. I do not have aneurysm face." Steve scrubbed his face. What a shitty morning this was turning out to be.

"They are not going to let this go, are they?" Danny asked.

"No, so we're going to keep an extra eye on him." Steve said.

"He's got an appointment tomorrow. I'm going to bring him." Danny stated.

"Your car is still at the governor's. I'll call Chin to pick me up, pick up the Camaro and drive it back here. Anything else you need?" Steve asked Danny.

"Nah, I'm good. Just make sure you take my go bag out of the car." Danny told his partner.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Darren Dawson just finished his conversation with the governor. Their initial meeting didn't ago according to plan. Mainly because the person they needed was taken away with a migraine, a severe migraine. After that they stayed behind talking to the governor about how they were going to establish Joey Ryan's cover as Arkady Chirkoff. They already thought of a cover story but to explain why Arkady Chirkoff had weapons in Hawaii, was another story. The remaining two five-0 officers were there when he said it. The male officer then said something about one of their CI's. They would come back tomorrow and hopefully Joey Ryan would be up to the task. If not, then this would be a missed opportunity. This may be the only opportunity to get rid of Zhukov, once and for all. He is responsible for the death of many service men and women. And a lot of innocent children.

Chin and Kono were looking at agent Dawson. They didn't like the idea of sending an injured man undercover but Joey had already agreed. And now he was having a bad migraine attack. If this was an indication of how it would go, this sure was a bad sign. So they wanted Joey to go undercover as a weapons dealer just released from prison. Arkady Chirkoff's associate was killed a year ago and he had a container with weapons stashed somewhere on Oahu. Boris Ivanov was Chirkoff's associate and he had been of great help when Chirkoff was arrested. He had never known truth about Arkady Chirkoff. He kept "in touch" with Arkady Chirkoff, they now knew that someone had been pretending to be Chirkoff in order to protect Joey's identity. According to Dawson, Arkady Chirkoff was scheduled to arrive in Honolulu in three days. That meant that they only had three days to come up with a plan. The Russians were very paranoid so they couldn't wire Joey. They could use laser surveillance audio but they had no idea where the meet was going to take place. Dawson said that he arranged for Chirkoff to stay in a hotel. Chin and Kono were already thinking of one of them going undercover. It would probably be Kono. She could go undercover as a maid. And for the rest? They hadn't thought of that yet and was mainly because the rest wasn't here. It was also clear that Joey and Five-0 had point on the op. The agents would be kept in the loop but it was all about getting hard evidence on Zhukov buying the weapons. And perhaps share some information about his operations. First contact went well. He had agreed to see Chirkoff when he arrived in Hawaii. That was in three days. They had to smuggle Joey into the airport. That was the easy part but they also had to make sure that all his papers were in order.

Agent Dawson got up and excused himself. Chin and Kono were looking at the governor. He had just hung up the phone and they knew that he talked to Steve.

"Joey is resting. And like I told McGarrett this op is still on. There's too much riding on this. You're dismissed" Chin and Kono nodded. Chin's phone was vibrating in his pocket. He answered the phone.

"Kelly."

 _"_ _Chin, I need you to pick me up. Danny's car is still at the governor's. He's staying here to keep an eye on Joey and take him to the hospital tomorrow."_

"No problem. I'm on my way." Chin hung up the phone.

"Steve?"

"He wants me to pick him up. Danny's car is still here."

"I'll come with you. We need to go over a few details." Together they rode to pick up Steve. It was a short ride from the hotel to the governor's mansion but Chin and Kono explained their plan. Steve was okay with it. So Kono would go undercover as a maid. But they had to establish an undercover alias for her as well. Then they had to create a little backstory in case they would check the employees as well. They had to decide whether they would let the manager in on it or not. Basically they had less than three days to make that happen.

Chin read the file on Boris Ivanov. An arms dealer who died of a heart attack. Though Boris was more of an arms broker than an actual dealer, they did brand him that way. Ivanov was the go to guy if you need weapons or you needed to get rid of weapons. Chin read the file and came across a very familiar name. Why wasn't he surprised to see his name here? He smiled. Kamekona Tupuola. He filed it away for whenever they may need his help with this case. Boris Ivanov had sent letters to Arkady Chirkoff. Most of it was in Russian. Although some letters were written in English, they didn't make sense to Chin. He was still impressed that the Feds kept the alias alive for so long. He looked at Kono. She appeared to be in a heated discussion on the phone. She looked really pissed. He knew her long enough to know what her faces meant. This was anger and disappointment. She caught Chin staring. He waved at her. She turned around and hung up the phone. She walked over to Chin's office.

"Everything alright?" Chin asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. What did you discover?" Kono asked as she pretended that nothing had happened.

"Guess whose name is in this file?" Chin said mysteriously. Kono smiled

"Kamekona."

"Ding ding ding. You win a premium shrimp plate at Kamekona's." Chin said. They got acquainted with the file so that they knew what to expect during this undercover sting.

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Mahalo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I am so thankful for the new followers and reviews. You guys rock.**

 **This chapter will pick up three months later. There is some Russian in these coming chapters. No I don't speak Russian so I kinda used google translate as well as a Russian dictionary. So I apologize in advance.**

 **Read & Review my friends. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Nearly three moths later**

Joey was exhausted. Between his injuries and this undercover stint, he hadn't had much time to recuperate. He was finally back into his hotel room. He was finally able to establish contact with their subject. He toed off his shoes and sat down on the bed. He hadn't had much contact with anyone in the past weeks. All of his time and energy were spend at making Vasili Zhukov trust him. But the man was careful and suspicious of everyone. So his only means of communication with the team was through the room itself. Kono was undercover as a maid. He had to leave messages in the trash bin or under the sheets for the team to find. It was the safest way. The Russians didn't trust him, yet. He had made enough progress with them but it was taking a lot of time. He had managed to sell his cover as ex-con with a container of weapons. It still felt weird using his alias again. He hadn't been Arkady Chirkoff for ten years. Joey laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. He finally dozed off only to be awaken by a pounding on a door. He reached for the gun and slowly got up. He opened the door and saw Danny. Disguised as a pizza delivery guy with a pizza in his hand.

"One pepperoni pizza, that'll be $9.99." He said.

"Yeah, let me get my wallet." Joey said. He reached for his wallet and took out a twenty-dollar bill. "You got change?"

"No, sorry man. I don't have any change." Danny said smirking.

"I am so going to make you pay for this, Danny." Joey muttered under his breath. He flashed him a smile.

"Keep the change, _kid_." Joey said emphasizing the word kid. He took the pizza and closed the door. He could smell the pepperoni and his stomach growled. He put the pizza on the bed. He glanced at his medicine bottles. He made a mental note to take them before going out. He opened the box and took out a slice. He then noticed the note inside the box.

He read the note; "meet us at Diamond Head crater hike in thirty". He ate the slice and took another one before putting his shoes on. He grabbed a bottle of water and left. He turned around a little too quickly and bumped into the doorframe. Hitting both his head and hand on the frame. He cursed himself for his clumsiness. He made his way to his car and had to pull himself together before he started the car. He could feel the headache building behind his eyes as well as the nausea that made its presence known. He swallowed a couple of times before finally starting the car and driving off. He glanced in his rearview mirror to make sure he wasn't being followed. But the lights from the other cars weren't working in his advantage. He cringed at every light and hoped he could stave it off long enough to get home. He parked his car in front of Leahike Hospital and walked to Kilauea Ave, where his other car was parked. Every time they would meet near Diamond head, Joey's car was parked somewhere near Kilauea Ave. He switched cars and drove to Diamond Head, glancing in his rearview mirror making sure he wasn't being followed. He parked the car near the entrance. He could already hear Danny ranting in his head. He wasn't looking forward to it. He had not been ready for this assignment and this recent event just proved it. He got out of the car and had to steady himself against the car when the vertigo hit him. According to the doctor the vertigo would disappear if he would just rest and let his head heal. The vertigo was a remnant of the concussion he suffered. He took a deep breath and walked toward the meeting point. Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono were all present.

"Howzit Joey?" Chin asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good. The case is also going well. They almost trust me enough to start talking business. But Zhukov is being extremely careful." Joey said.

Steve was looking at Joey and something seemed off. Apparently Danny noticed something too because, Danny being Danny, lacked the subtlety as he brought it up.

"So what's up with your head?" Danny asked. Joey was swallowing convulsively now. The headache was really messing him up right now.

"Nothing" He finally answered. Danny just looked at him.

"Really, I never knew you were cross-eyed." And that was it. Those words acted as an off switch. His eyes rolled in the back of his eyes and he fell backwards, his body twisting mid air so he landed on his side.

Everyone saw it happen and Chin and Steve rushed to Joey's side. They checked his pulse and breathing. Everything seemed fine but Joey was still unconscious. Chin put Joey's head in his lap and both Danny and Kono were wondering what they could do.

"You want me to call an ambulance, boss?" Kono asked Steve.

"No, give him a sec." Steve focused his attention on the downed man again. He took out a flashlight and shone it on Joey's face. Joey's eyelids were starting to flutter. He gave the flashlight to Chin.

"Come on, Joey. Open your eyes." Steve tried to coaxed the young man back to consciousness. Joey opened his eyes and groaned at the light that was attacking head. He tried to escape the light. Chin caught on and turned the flashlight off.

"Sorry but you passed out on us." Chin said.

"I did not pass out. I was tired and decided to go for a nap here." Joey said, the words a bit slurred. Chin smiled.

"Sure you did, brah." Chin said. Joey looked at Steve. Steve had that look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Joey asked.

"Why didn't you take your meds? Better yet why didn't you go to the hospital." Steve asked.

"Don't need a hospital. I'm fine." Joey said. His speech still messed up. So it sounded more like; Dn't 'eed hospit'l. Mfin. And the headache just as relentless. He was still in Chin's lap and frankly he was afraid to move. Steve wanted to say something but was cut off by Danny.

"You're fine? Really is that why you sound like you drank a liquor store." Joey wanted to laugh but decided that it wasn't a good idea. It would only make Danny angrier than he was and he was sure that his headache would only get worse. Steve handed him a bottle of water. Steve and Chin helped him into a more sitting position.

"Small sips." Steve said and Joey did what he was told. Only managing two sips when he started feeling queasy again.

"You need to get checked out, Joey." Kono said as she looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just need to sleep it off." Joey said as he tried to brush them off. Still slurring his words just nod as bad as before.

"Not going to happen, babe. You need to get that head of yours checked out." Danny said.

Joey was about ready to protest when he saw Steve's determined look. This was one battle he wasn't going to win today.

"Fine, but how am I going to sell it to Zhukov? The man hardly trusts me. If I don't sell it right, I might as well start packing." Joey said. His speech a bit better than five minutes earlier. He wanted to say casket shopping but decided that everyone knew what it meant.

"Won't be a problem. You got mugged when you exited the hotel and drove yourself to the hospital. You call them from the hospital, exaggerate your injuries a bit." Joey wasn't sure if that would work. At least not like this. He got an idea.

"Fine. Steve give me your knife." Joey said. Steve looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?" Steve asked him. Eyeing him carefully. Maybe he hit his head when he passed out, Steve thought.

"Come on, Steve. Now is not the time to be all possessive." Joey said. Although he tried to keep it light, his voice still had that edge. Steve pulled the knife from the sheath and handed it to Joey.

"What are you going to do?" Danny asked.

"I have to make it look real. Zhukov is a smart guy." Steve thought about what Joey said and it made sense but he was still curious what Joey was going to do with the knife.

"So what are you going to do with the knife?" Steve asked him again.

"The best way to sell an injury is to make it look real." Joey said. All four of them were looking at him as if he's just lost it. Joey took a few deep breaths and steeled himself for what he was going to do. He made a cut near his hairline. Kono gasped and Danny started off ranting. The blood was making its way down Joey's face.

"Ah, what the fuck is wrong with you? I swear you need help. I will pay for it. What, why? You are not normal. You are worse than Steve." Danny was going on about how sick he was. Chin and Steve both looked confused. The cut was bleeding steadily. Joey handed the knife back to Steve.

Steve took the knife and couldn't contain the small smile on his face. This kid was something else, he thought to himself.

"Why are you smiling, Steven? You two are barbarians." Danny ranted. Steve rolled his eyes. Leave it to Danny to be the drama queen.

Joey started laughing. His head hurt, he felt like crap but leave it to Danny to make him feel slightly better. Even if he was pissed off. Steve recognized it and started laughing too.

"Brah, I can't believe you just did that." Kono said. Joey just looked at her. There was more than 1 Kono. Weird, he thought.

"Help me up." Joey said. Chin and Steve helped him up. He was swaying badly but shrugged both Chin and Steve off.

"You do realize that you are in no condition to drive." Danny stated.

"Yeah, I know. Kono is going to take me to the hospital." He slowly made his way over to his car and got in. The pounding in his head was bad. For a second he thought he was going to lose his meager dinner contents.

"Kono, keep an eye on him. And call us when you leave." Steve said.

"Yes boss." Kono replied as she made her way over to the car.

Kono and Joey drove off leaving Chin, Danny and Steve.

"This is not good, Steve." Chin said.

"I know but we can't pull him out of there right now." Steve said.

"He looks bad, Steve." Danny said.

"Yeah he does, doesn't he?" Steve said. Joey's pale pallor wasn't working for him; neither did the dark circles under his eyes. "Listen, Chin and I are going to inform the CIA. Why don't you keep an eye on the hotel?" Steve said to Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is a long chapter. I tried to cut it up a bit but it just didn't work. I hope you don't mind (:**

 **Unlike my other story this one won't be as long. I really had a difficult time deciding whether or not I should post this story. It was written round the same time as One Man's Paradise. Mainly because it was really hard to come up with a proper ending. Okay I'm kinda rambling here.**

 **But please leave a review. It really helps a lot and I am really interested in your opinions.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Kono drove Joey to the hospital. For a minute she was afraid that Joey had passed out but as soon as she killed the engine he looked at her, bleary eyed.

"We're at the hospital. Think you can make it out on your own?" Kono asked him.

"Yeah." Joey said hoarsely. The pain was now evident in his voice. Kono got out moved around and helped Joey out.

They were sitting in the ER. His cut had stopped bleeding, so now he had dried blood on his face. The headache still persistent as ever. Joey was sitting next to Kono with his eyes closed and his head on her shoulders. Thirty minutes later a nurse came to get them and led them into one of the cubicles. His head was hurting so badly that he couldn't even answer the questions being asked. Thankfully Kono answered most of the questions.

"Sir, could you tell me your name?" A nurse asked him.

"His name is Arkady Chirkoff." Kono answered.

"Okay mister Chirkoff. Can you tell me what happened?" Joey swallowed a couple of times before answering. "Got...mugged."

"Alright, I'll go and get the doctor. Are you nauseous?" The nurse asked him.

"Yes." Came Joey's short reply.

"I'll see what I can do about that." She said. "Alright, you might feel a tiny prick." The nurse said as she swabbed his arm. She injected the antiemetic. "I'll be back with the doctor and you'll feel less nauseous."

And the nurse was right. By the time she arrived with the doctor the nausea was almost gone.

"Mr. Chirkoff, my name is doctor Dunlock. Nurse Rose told me you got mugged and you have a headache along with some nausea. Now I'm going to take a look at your head first. I see you also have a laceration near the hairline. That will probably need stitches." The doctor took out his penlight and shone it in Joey's eyes. Joey groaned loudly and tried to move away from the light.

"I'm sorry Mr. Chirkoff but it is necessary to see if you have a concussion or a skull fracture." After examining Joey's head, he looked at Joey. "Hmm. I want a CT for the head. After that we'll close the laceration." Dr. Dunlock ordered. Joey laid down on the gurney and allowed himself to be transported through the hospital corridors. Half an hour later the doctor came back with the results.

"Alright, it seems that you don't have a concussion but I still want to admit you for the night."

"Not..going..to..happen." Joey grounded out with his Russian accent.

"Do you have anyone here that can keep an eye on you because it's important that someone is there to check up on you?" The doctor said to Joey.

"My...cousin." Joey said.

"Very well. Let's get put some stitches in the laceration. It's bleeding again. I want to see you in three days. Have a look at the head and the stitches."

"Yes doctor."

Another thirty minutes later Joey and Kono left the hospital. Joey was sporting three stitches and a bag of medicines.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to call Zhukov. Take my car and park it near Kilauea Ave. I have Chirkoff's car here." Joey said. Kono gave him a peck on the cheek. "Take care, brah."

"Mahalo." Joey said as Kono walked away. He pulled out his cell phone and called Zhukov. "Mne nuzhna vasha pomoshch (I need your help). YA v bol'nitse (I am at the hospital). YA napali (I got mugged).

 _"_ _Chto bol'nitsa? (what hospital?)_

"Leahike."

 _"_ _Khorosho, my nakhodimsya na nashem puti." (Okay, we are on our way)._

"Spasibuh.(Thank you). Joey put the phone in his pocket. Shit. He just called them with his cell phone. If he got mugged they would have taken his phone as well. He closed his eyes. He could say that they were interrupted and that they only took his wallet.

An SUV pulled up onto the hospital terrain and Joey knew it was Zhukov's SUV. Dmitri and Misha got out of the SUV. Joey was slightly relieved to see Misha. Misha was the son of a Russian mother and American father. Fortunately, his mother never taught him Russian. It meant that he could just talk English, albeit with an accent. He opened the door and slowly got out of the car. He was swaying so he had to grip the car door to prevent him from falling over.

"Arkady, what happened?" Misha asked as he put an arm around Joey and helped him to the car.

"I got mugged. One of the maids interrupted them and drove me to the hospital." Dmitri eyed him suspiciously.

"Then where is she?" He finally asked.

"I send her away." Joey responded groggily.

"What's her name?"

"Makani. She's a real beauty. A sweet Hawaiian treat. She smells like coconut and the sea." Joey smirked. If Kono heard him he would be dead. Dmitri eyed him, this time eyebrows furrowed.

"You like maid?"

"I'm a healthy man with a healthy appetite." Joey said with a smile on his face. Misha started to laugh.

"He he he, I hear you." Misha said smiling. Dmitri shook his head.

"We drive to hotel. Drop off Arkady then we come back and bring car back to hotel." He said.

"No, Vasili said that Krycek and Andrej are on their way as well. They should be here any minute." Misha said.

"Okay, then they bring car to hotel. We go now." Dmitri said.

Joey was sitting in the back, eyes closed. The medicine was working a little too well, Joey thought. He was sleepy but needed to stay alert. He forced his eyes open and was surprised to see that they were already in front of the hotel. Misha helped him out of the car and into the hotel. Dmitri was talking to the receptionist. Probably to check on Kono's id. His room was on the second floor and Misha helped him walk the stairs. He had disabled the elevator when he started this op. The mechanic had come by a couple of times but couldn't find anything wrong with it. That way Joey didn't need to take the elevator when he was with his Russian friends. Misha helped him into the room and to the bed. "Don't worry Arkady we'll get them." Joey couldn't talk. He was to spend to utter a single word so he just grunted. He closed his eyes and was out like a light.

Dmitri knocked on Joey's door just as Misha opened it. "Did the girl check out?" Misha asked. "Da. Vasili wants to see us." Dmitri answered. "Alright, Arkady is asleep." Misha said as he closed the door.

Danny saw the two Russians leave the room and for a moment he was tempted to go and check on Joey but he knew that would compromise the op. So he refrained from doing anything stupid like that. Two hours later Chin arrived.

"Hey Danny, Steve said you should go home and catch some sleep." Danny nodded.

"How did the meeting go?" Chin looked at Danny and was wondering what to tell him. The meeting had gone far from perfect.

"Come on buddy. Don't start lying to me know." Chin sighed.

"They said that if he blows this they'll have him brought up on charges." Danny threw his hands in the air.

"They can't be serious. He is risking his life to help them. What the hell. If something goes wrong they're to blame." Danny said exasperated.

"McGarrett said the same thing. He also added that if they would threaten Joey again, they would suffer the consequences." Danny's smile matched Chin's.

"Now that's the Steve I love." Chin nodded.

"So did anything happen?"

"No, two Russians brought Joey here. One of them was talking to the lady at the front desk, probably checking out Kono and the other brought Joey upstairs."

"How's he doing?"

"I dunno. They left a few hours ago but I think he's asleep."

"Should we go and check up on him?"

"I've been asking myself the same question but how do we know if the Russians are really gone? I mean what if they're waiting to see who'll visit him?"

"We could send Kono. They know she was with him. It would also make it more authentic." Chin opted.

"Authentic, Chin?" Danny laughed as his phone rang. He answered it.

"Yeah Steve?"

 _"_ _You on your way home?"_

"No, not yet. Chin and I are kind of worried about Joey. The Russians left two hours ago. Everything seems quiet but something feels off."

 _"_ _Alright, we'll have Duke pick him up." Steve said._

"On what grounds? We can't just pick him up on zero grounds."

 _"_ _We have grounds. He told the doctor that he got mugged. The doctor filed a report and so did Kono because it happened on hospital grounds. We can have Duke pick him up and say something about finding his wallet on someone?" Danny rolled his eyes. Steve had been pretty accurate but the last part was a bit far fetched._

"Alright, let's do that. I'll meet you at HPD. Chin can keep an eye on the hotel."

 _"_ _Danny, you should go home. It's been a long day for you."_

"I'll meet you at HPD, Steven." Danny hung up the phone. He looked at Chin. "HPD is going to pick him up." Chin nodded.

"So you're going to HPD and wait for him there?" Danny nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Danny said as he walked to the car. Chin kept an eye on Joey's room. Soon enough Duke Lukela arrived. He walked to the front desk and asked for Arkady Chirkoff's room. Along with Kai Lopez, Duke made his way over to Arkady's room.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Joey was sleeping. For the first time in a long time, he was really sleeping. No nightmares to keep him up or taunt him. He was rudely awakened by a pounding on the door. The pounding continued in his head. He groggily opened his eyes. Blinking a few times to get rid of the double vision. He slowly got up and opened the door. He was surprised to see Duke and Kai standing in front of him.

"Officers, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Chirkoff, we arrested a man. He was carrying your wallet. We received a call from the hospital that you were mugged earlier this evening?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I've got a headache and forgot to report it."

"We understand but we'd like you to come down to the station to make a positive id of the mugger."

"Sure, let me just get my jacket." Joey took and followed Duke. Duke looked at Joey and noticed just how pale the man looked.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mr. Chirkoff?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He tried to sound chipper but failed miserably when his voice faltered mid sentence and he started swaying. Kai Lopez reached out and steadied the detective. Kai knew Joey Ryan from the first case he ever worked. He was on security detail in the hospital. That was a few months ago. Joey was injected with a large dose of GHB and some other ingredients. Kai had read Joey's file and was impressed and respected him. He was one of the youngest person to ever make detective and also knew that everyone thought he hadn't earned it.

Joey felt Kai's steadying hand and truth be told if the officer decided to remove his hand, Joey was sure that he was going to keel over. He was led to the car and Kai helped him get in the back of the squad car.

"How are you really doing, Joey?" Duke asked him.

"Like my head is going to explode." Joey answered.

"Do we need to swing by the hospital first?" Duke asked him.

"Nah Duke, I'll live. I hope." Joey added. He rested his head against the window and closed his eyes.

Duke glanced in the rearview mirror. Not happy about what he was seeing but also knew that he couldn't do anything about it. He also knew that if Steve or Danny saw him like that they would be inclined to call the whole thing off. They had informed Duke about the operation. The rest of HPD also knew in general what was going on but Duke was the only one with extensive information. Duke pulled up to the precinct and parked the car in the garage. They both got out and Duke opened the door for Joey. He had to reach out to prevent the young detective from falling out of the car.

"Joey? Joey, we are here." Joey felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to get the world into focus. He looked at Duke.

"We're at the station." He got out of the car and gritted his teeth when a wave of pain nearly knocked him off his feet. Again it was the arm of Kai Lopez keeping him steady. Kai led him into the station and to one of the interrogation rooms, where Steve and Danny were waiting.

"You look like crap." Was the first thing Danny told him. He said down on one of the chairs.

"Thanks." His voice still held that pained tone.

"We should call of this whole thing." Steve said.

"NO. I'm almost in."

"Joey, you look like crap. You're in no condition to be anyone, right now." Steve said.

"This is our best lead. We have a real chance of putting Zhukov behind bars and getting the NSA mole. I'm not backing down."

"Joey, have you looked at yourself lately? You look like you should be in the hospital and not playing a Russian arms dealer." Danny said voice slightly raised, and those hands, yeah those hands were all over the place emphasizing his worry.

"I'm fine Danny." Joey lied.

"Fine? You are fine? You, my friend, are far from fine. If someone was to push you, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to keep yourself upright. Am I wrong?" Danny was right.

"Don't worry, Danny."

"Don't worry? You were in the hospital for a month. That was not even four months ago. You can't ride the elevator because you'll pass out. You're suffering from migraines. You are not getting enough sleep. Of course I worry." Danny was now ranting in full force. Each word louder than before, making him cringe a little more.

"I don't expect you to understand." Joey said.

"But we do, Joey. Why do you think you're here? We are worried about you. We understand that you want to catch Zhukov but at what cost? Your own life?" Steve asked him.

"No, of course not. But I feel like I have a real chance of stopping Zhukov. Everything is in place. We'll never get another opportunity like this." Joey said. And he was right. Zhukov was scum from the deepest of the earth. For the first time in twenty years they had a real shot of getting Zhukov of the streets. But that didn't ease anybody's minds. Because that also meant that Zhukov had been roaming this earth for twenty years, polluting it with his weapons and what not.

"I can't believe you still want to go through with this." Danny said. Joey got up. Fuming.

"I knew you wouldn't understand. But I'll say it one more time. I'm not backing out. I have the chance to right the wrongs I've done. Besides Zhukov caused a lot of grief for a lot of families. Zhukov is responsible for a large shipment of Russian weapons reaching the US. Those same weapons were used to target police officers. Back in '04 Zhukov had a deal with the triads. The deal went sour and a lot of people were killed that day. Five officer's lost their lives because of his weapons. Five families were robbed of someone they loved because of him. Two NSA agents died because of him. Good agents that were doing their best to keep the US safe from people like him. And that's only the US. Zhukov is responsible for sponsoring militia's and the Taliban. They all use his weapons on our troops. Good people trying to make this world safer. I will not stop until Zhukov is arrested or dead." Joey said.

"So, this is about revenge?" Danny asked.

"You're damn right this is about revenge. Zhukov should pay for all the lives he ruined." Joey said harshly.

"Even if it could cost you your life?" Steve asked him. And that was it. Joey deflated on the spot, sat down and sank deeper in the chair. All the adrenalin from before slowly seeping out. The headache was back with a vengeance.

"I just want to make things right." Joey said softly. Guilt still gnawing at him.

"You've been carrying that guilt around for so many years. Let it go Joey. It won't bring them back. You should've never been in that position to start with." Danny was right. But Joey had been carrying this burden around for his whole adult life. He couldn't just let it go. It was with him wherever he was. Maybe they were right and they had to let it go. He was just about to say that he was going to walk away when his phone rang. He took out his cell.

"It's Zhukov." He said and then he answered the call. "Da." Joey said.

 _"_ _Ty v poryadke?" (Are you okay?)_

"Da ya v politseykom uchastke. (Yes, I am at the police station)

 _"_ _Prishel ko mne kogda vy zahorchite."_ (come to see me when you're done)

"Da, serse" (Yes sir)" Joey hung up the phone. "He wants to see me. This is make or break time." Joey said.

"So what do you want to do?" Steve asked him. And for the first time since the craziness started, Joey didn't know what to say. He shrugged. "I'll go and see what he wants." He finally said. Steve nodded and Danny looked at him before asking him if he was sure. Joey nodded.

"Maybe we'll get somewhere and if not I'll get out." Joey said but both Steve and Danny knew it wasn't that simple.

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Yeah, but I have to go. I'm going to meet him in the "Red Lounge". The club belongs to his cousin Lev Muzhestvo. He's a real piece of work. He's heavy into people smuggling and prostitution. But ever since moving to Hawaii, his business has been slow. Thanks to the Snakeheads. They were very adamant about him trying to fish in their pond. He owns a brothel on S King St." Joey got up, lightly swaying on his feet. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them he was still wearing that tell-tale headache frown.

"You okay?" Steve asked him.

"No, but I don't have a choice." Joey said through gritted teeth.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Press the review button. You know you want it :D**

 **Mahalo**


	5. Chapter 5

Joey walked out of the precinct and hailed a cab. When he arrived at the Red Lounge Zhukov was standing outside of the club and by the looks of it he was having a discussion. A very heated discussion. He paid the cab driver and got out.

"Mudak, kto vy damayete chto vy?" (asshole, who do you think you are?) Ya Vasiliy Zhukovi

"Ya izivnyayus. Ne ubivayte menya. (I am sorry. Please don't kill me.) Joey walked towards Zhukov. Zhukov saw Joey approach him. Zhukov hit the guy in the face and kicked him a few times when he was down.

"Vytashchit' yego iz moyego polya zreniyo. (Get him out of my sight.) Zhukov said.

"Good evening Vasili. I see you're having fun." Joey said.

"Arkady, you look like shit." Joey flashed him a smile.

"Yeah I could sleep for a week." Joey said.

"I' afraid sleep will have to week. It's time to talk business." This is it, Joey thought.

"Sure." Joey said. He followed Zhukov into the VIP room. Surprisingly the room was empty. Joey sat down.

"So what's up?" Joey asked.

"I want so see your merchandise."

"I was starting to think that you didn't want to do business anymore." Joey said. Zhukov laughed.

"In my line of work you have to be careful. But you checked out. Although I am curious to know how you survived prison for so many years?" So that's the catch, Joey thought.

"I had people around. A little pressure on the families and suddenly everybody wants to be your friend." Joey said smirking.

"Really, I heard you spend a long time in solitary. Hiding like a coward." Zhukov spat.

"You heard wrong. But yeah I did spend a few years in solitary but not because I was hiding but because I send a message to the warden. His way of dealing with me was locking me up." Joey said harshly. Vasili nodded. "I managed to persuade one of the guards into letting me out for a couple hours a day. YA trus. Think again, Vasili." Joey emphasized his name and Vasili threw his hands up.

"Sorry tovarishch. Back to business. Boris left you with weapons?"

"Yeah. We had an understanding. Before I got arrested we did a little business together. When I was incarcerated Boris took care of a few things for me. We kept in touch."

"Very well. What do you have?"

"M4's, MP10's, handguns and grenades."

"No Russian guns?"

"A few but not much. Boris was working on a new deal. His old contact was retiring."

"How did he come in possession of guns?"

"Back in '07, military bases all across the US were broken into. They sold the weapons to Boris. He managed to sell almost all. But he had trouble getting rid of the last container. Then he ran into trouble with some gangs. He visited me and asked me for help. I told him that I could make it work. I shipped the container to Hawaii for him."

"I see. When can I see a sample of the product?"

"Tomorrow evening. I'll bring a few." Zhukov nodded.

"Very well. Tomorrow evening. Where do you want to meet?"

"I will call you." Joey got up. His vision doubling and the headache picking up a notch.

"I will have Misha drop you off." Zhukov said as he also got up. Joey willed the headache to go down. His vision already returning to normal. The door opened and Misha walked inside.

"Misha, make sure Arkady get's home."

"Da." It was one of the few words he did know in Russian.

"Arkady, ubedites', chto vy otdykhayete. Vy vyglyadite kak der'mo." (Make sure you rest. You look like shit.)

"Da, net problem." Zhukov walked away. Joey looked at Misha.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?"

"Net. I'm good." Misha shook his head. Stubborn. Joey followed Misha to the car. He got in and rested his head against the head rest. He closed his eyes. Misha drove to the hotel.

"See you tomorrow, Arkady." Joey just waved two fingers at him. He walked into the hotel. He was longing for his bed. That stupid headache was really killing him.

"Mr. Chirkoff?" Joey turned around.

"Yes?" He was looking at the manager of the hotel.

"Eh, we would like a word with you." The man was almost shaking on his legs.

"Okay." He followed the manager into his office. When he got inside, he could see the team sitting there.

"How did it go?" Steve asked. Joey looked at the manager. The manager nodded and left.

"He wants to see a few samples."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said tomorrow evening. I'll call him with the location."

"Do you have an idea for a location?" Chin asked.

"No, not yet. You?"

"I was thinking about the old sugar cane factory. In Kahala. It'll give us the perfect place to set up. Zhukov doesn't know the building. We can put up mic's and camera's for the Feds." Chin said. And to Joey everything sounded good. He nodded.

"Alright, Chin and I are going to set up shop. Kono is going to keep an eye on you. And Danny is going home to get some sleep." Steve said.

"Danny is sitting right here and perfectly able to take care of himself." Danny interjected.

"He's right. You do look like shit Danny." Joey said. "Really, the pot calling the kettle black? Because no offense you won't be winning any beauty contests any time soon." Danny said. Joey just smiled. He was dead on his feet.

"Go, sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." Steve said. And Joey did just that. He climbed the stairs and when he was inside his room. He took of his shoes and shirt.

"Okay. Chin, you go to Kahala. The rest of you know what to do."

"What about you?" Chin asked.

"I'm going to talk to the Feds." The team nodded and they left the hotel the same way they came. Out the back. Except for Kono. She took the stairs and walked to Joey's room. She softly knocked on the door.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Joey opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Kono standing there.

"Hey." She softly said.

"Hey." Joey walked back to the bed and laid down on it.

"How's the headache?"

"Still there."

"Did you take the medication?"

"No, I couldn't." Kono shook her head. She took the medicine bottle out of his pocket. She took a bottle of water and handed him the medication. He took it and washed it down with the water.

"Thanks." Joey muttered. He closed his eyes. This damn headache seemed relentless.

Kono saw the pain on his face. She wetted a cloth and draped it over his eyes. She softly ran a hand through his hair. Joey sighed softly. Kono smiled. She had this connection with Joey. There was something there but she couldn't name it.

"Feels good." Joey murmured. He removed the cloth from his face and placed on the nightstand. He took a hold of her wrist.

"Thank you." Kono looked at Joey. She could see the pain in those silver eyes.

"You should sleep." Kono said.

"I'm not tired." Joey said. Of course that was a blatant lie. Kono smiled.

"You're a terrible liar." Kono said.

"I know." Joey said. Kono picked up the cloth and placed it over his eyes again.

"I could get used to it." Joey sighed.

"Shut up and sleep." Kono said.

"Marry me." Joey said. Kono laughed.

"Only if you promise to always cook and clean." Joey groaned.

"Never mind. Too much hassle." Kono punched him in the arm.

"Not fair, beating the wounded."

"I told you to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I will." But before Joey or Kono could say anything else, someone pounded on the door. Joey sat up and Kono looked at him.

"Are you expecting someone?" Kono asked him. Joey shook his head.

He got up and walked to the door. He opened it slightly.

"Is everything all right, sir?" He was looking at Danny and it took him a little longer to answer it.

"Uhh ehm yeah. Everything is good here." He hoped that Danny wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"You sure?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I was getting ready for some undisturbed sleep." Joey said.

"So, is Kono here? I noticed that her car was still in the parking lot." He said. Joey nodded.

"Yeah, she's inside." Joey said. Danny looked at Joey, with that questioning gaze. Joey recognized it immediately.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Danny. There is nothing going on between us." Danny raised his hands.

"I didn't say that." Kono walked to the door.

"What's up Danny?" Kono said.

"I saw your car and figured you were probably still here."

"Yeah, I thought Joey looked like shit and decided to check up on him."

"So, what's the prognosis?" Danny asked.

"He needs to sleep but he keeps saying he's not tired. And he's got a headache. I gave him his pills. I finally convinced him to sleep when you showed up." Danny just smiled.

"What?" Kono finally asked.

"Nothing. Just what do you say we get out of here before the Russians decide that maybe they should keep an eye on Joey?" Danny said smiling. Kono rolled her eyes.

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest Joey."

"Yes mother." Danny had the gal the laugh at that. They met Joey's mother when Joey was in the hospital.

"Shut up, Danny." Joey turned around and walked back to his bed.

"Close the door when you leave." Joey said as he laid down on the bed.

"We've got a busy day tomorrow. We should go and rest." Kono nodded. Joey was right. She walked out of the door and made her way to the stairs. Danny followed her.

"Do you think he's up for it?" Danny asked her.

"He really wants to see it through. I have no doubt in my mind that he's going to see it through. One way or the other." Kono said. Danny nodded. It was something he figured out a long time ago. This kid was stubborn to a fault. Maybe even worse than Steve. Danny never thought that was even possible until he met Joey.

"Go home, get some rest and we'll see each other tomorrow." Danny said.

"Yeah, hopefully tomorrow will be the last time I have to put on that maid uniform or I will commit murder." Danny laughed.

"Well if being a cop doesn't work out you can always come back here."

"Brah if you value your life, you'll shut up now." Danny got in the car.

"See you tomorrow."

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

And another chapter was written and posted. Though I have to admit I wasn't really sure about this chapter. I must've changed it about a dozen times. One actually had a little Joey/Kono action in it but then I was like; 'you can't do that'. So this felt marginally better than the other versions. I hope to post the next chapter very soon. Maybe even tomorrow but that depends on what time I get off from work and if I'm not to tired.

Don't forget to press the review button. :D

Mahalo!


	6. Chapter 6

So I know that the last chapter wasn't the best...but we are progressing towards the whumping :D...What? You didn't think I would actually post a story that didn't contain some whumping... so bare with me for just a little bit longer. Though this story isn't exactly that much longer. I did have a hard time writing Kamekona, so I hope I nailed that part.

Thanks for reading!

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve and Chin were in Kahala setting up everything. Chin was busy fixing the camera's. The factory's old camera's were still working so Chin decided to get them to work again. He checked the monitor and was surprised to see that all of them were still working. He did need to fix two of them 'cause they weren't hanging at the right angle. He made sure the mic's were hanging on all the right places. There was one spot which he couldn't bug so he decided to use laser audio surveillance. The agents arrived a short time later. Steve had a meeting with them and the governor and told them their plan. Now it was the feds turn to hold their end of the deal. Agent Dawson took out the weapons and laid them on the table. Everything from automatic to semi-automatic, hand weapons, grenades and even an RPG. Darren took out the ammo as well. Darren walked around the factory and Steve inspected the weapons. His eyes fell on one of the weapons. Stupid incompetent assholes, Steve thought. He picked up the Sig Sauer and tucked it in his waistband.

"What are you doing, boss?" Chin asked through the comset.

"This is a late model Sig Sauer. No way in hell that Boris had this in his shipment. This model came out a few years ago. A few years after Boris died." Steve said.

"Good call. What about the ammo?" Chin asked.

"Seems fine. Nothing out of the ordinary." Steve said. He glanced at his watch and then at the agents.

"Everything is in place up here." Chin said.

"Good. Time to hit the sack. Take the agents with you. I'm going to stay here and keep and eye on the building." Steve said. Chin was already walking downstairs.

"Looks like we're all set up." Darren Dawson said as he looked at Steve. Steve walked up to him and handed him the gun.

"Next time make sure that the merchandize corroborates with the story." Steve said. Darren looked at the gun. Shit. Commander steel gaze was right.

"Yeah, honest mistake." Darren said. And at that moment Steve had restrain himself from decking the guy right there.

"This 'honest' mistake could've cost detective Ryan's life." Steve spat. He looked at Chin.

"Time to go boys. We'll be back tomorrow." Chin said as he got in his car. The agents did the same and they left. Steve went up to the control room. He looked at all the monitors and was happy with all the vantage points they set up.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Joey woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He had slept like a baby. The headache was completely gone. He looked at his watch. Eleven fifteen. He had slept nearly eleven hours. He had to focus on the op. Today is going to be the day that they nail Zhukov once and for all. He was feeling a bit nervous about the meeting. He got up and walked to the minutes later he came out wearing nothing but a towel. He dried himself and put on boxers and sweatpants. He heard someone at the door.

"Housekeeping." He opened the door in his bare chest, hair not exactly dry.

"Hey." Joey said as he looked at Kono in her maid uniform.

"Hey." Kono said as she looked at Joey. He just got out of the shower. His hair still wet and dripping onto his chest and unto the floor.

"How are you feeling?" Kono asked.

"A lot better. No headache for a change." He opened the door wider and walked back into the room. Kono smiled as she followed him in.

"Did you spoke to Zhukov?" Kono asked.

"No, not yet. I wanted to wait a few hours before making that call. Is everything set up?" Joey asked.

"Yes, Steve and Chin set up everything yesterday. The weapons are all there."

"Good. I'll call Zhukov and tell him 7pm at the old sugar cane factory in Kahala. That way you guys can set the perimeter and it will be a lot harder for Zhukov to escape." Joey said.

"Steve said to tell you not to take any risks. He wants you to wear a vest." Joey shook his head.

"No, if Zhukov spots that thing I'm as good as death." Kono walked to her cart and pulled out clean sheets. Inside the sheets was the tac vest. She handed the vest to Joey.

"Don't be stupid." Kono said to him.

"Fine." Joey grumbled. He took the vest and threw it on the bed. He pulled his suit out of the closet. It was the only way he could conceal the vest.

"You've got big plans." Kono joked.

"Yeah, it's the only way I can conceal wearing a vest. And besides if Zhukov decides to kill me at least I'll be looking good." Joey joked. He put on a shirt and his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Kono asked.

"The hospital. These stitches are really itching." Joey said.

"Maybe cause you're not supposed to let them get wet." Kono said. Joey smiled.

"Perhaps. I'll see you later." He winked at Kono and left.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Joey drove to the hospital. He was being followed. He spotted the black SUV at the hotel. He pulled up to the hospital and got out. The SUV pulled up to the parking lot as well. No one got out so he walked up to the car. He tapped on the window. The window rolled down and there was Misha along with Krycek.

"Vsem privet, druz'ya." (Hello, friends) Joey said.

"Zdravstvuyte Arkadiy, vse v poryadke?(Hello Arkady, everything alright?)" Krycek asked

"Da, prosto proverka." (Yes, just a checkup.)

"Hey, what are you guys saying?" Misha asked.

"Nothing interesting. Tell Zhukov I will call him when I leave the hospital." Joey said as he walked away. He stopped and turned around.

"Oh and tell Zhukov I don't need babysitters. That is if he was serious about doing business." Joey said. Krycek and Misha nodded.

An hour later Joey came out of the hospital. The stitches were taken out. His head was fine, no post concussion symptoms. All in all, Joey was a happy man. He looked around the parking lot. No SUV. He got in the car and called Zhukov.

 _"_ _Da Arkdiy?"_

"Vasili, 7 v staroy sakharnogo trostnika zavoda v Kakhala. (7 at old sugar cane factory in Kahala.) YA poslal vam koordinaty. (I will send you the coordinates).

 _"_ _Otlichno, uvidimsya segodnya vecherom." (Very well, I will see you tonight.)_

Joey hung up the phone and drove to Kamekona's shrimp truck. He got out and walked to the big man.

"Howzit Kamekona?"

"Howzit haole, what can I get you?"

"I need a favor." Kamekona nodded.

"Follow me." Joey walked around the shrimp truck. He followed Kamekona to the deserted picnic table. Kamekona sat down and Joey did the same.

"What can I do for you?" Kamekona asked.

"I need you to be my middle man." Joey said.

"I heard about you being undercover. You were seen with a Russian guy." Joey nodded.

"Yeah Zhukov. Zhukov did business with Boris Ivanov. I happen to know for a fact that you and Boris did business together." Joey said as he looked at Kamekona. Kamekona stared at him and then nodded.

"Boris and I had a little agreement." Was all Kamekona said.

"Would you mind playing my middle man?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I know Zhukov. He's going to ask how I got the container here. He knows that I have a contact here."

"You want me to be that contact?" Joey nodded.

"I can sell that to Zhukov. I can say that you met Boris through me. You managed to get the container here and that part is covered. I know Zhukov is still weary of trusting me but he really needs the weapons. Now the buy is tonight, and you don't have to physically be there but I'm pretty sure that he's going to mention it." Kamekona nodded.

"What about McGarrett and Five-0?"

"What about them? They have my back and like I said if I don't sell this story right I'm as good as dead. So what do you say?" Kamekona looked at him.

"Okay haole, I'll help."

"Thanks. Could you pretend to write something on paper and hand it to me. After I've left call Steve and let him know that I won't be able to make contact. Tell him Zhukov has put a tail on me." He shook hands with Kamekona and left.  
Kamekona walked back to the shrimp truck. Once he was inside he called Steve and relayed the information.

Chin and Steve were waiting for Danny and the agents to show up. Kono was supposed to work till three and after that she would head this way. SWAT was also on standby. Although the team and captain Lou Grover didn't always see eye to eye, they were glad to have him aboard. SWAT was securing the perimeter. There was a little back road leading to the factory but only the locals knew that road. They don't expect Zhukov to know that road but rather safe than sorry. Steve glanced at his watch, 4 pm. He could hear a car approaching. He looked outside and saw Danny and Kono along with the agents.

"Hey, did you hear from Joey?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, he met with Kamekona earlier today. Zhukov had a tail on him." Steve said.

"Well, that's to be expected but how do we know that he's not in trouble?" Danny asked.

"He would've found a way." Steve said.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Joey arrived at the hotel and saw Zhukov's men sitting there. He waved at them before he went upstairs. He laid down on the bed. He could feel the onset of a migraine. He took two pills and swallowed them dry. He took a short nap. After he woke up he could still feel the headache. Alright showtime. He got up and got dressed. He put on the vest and prayed to god that Zhukov wouldn't notice. He put on his black blouse and his black blazer. He looked in the mirror and shook his head. He looked like a waiter. A waiter in a very expensive suit. He laughed. He took out his cell and texted Zhukov with the coordinates. He went downstairs and looked around. No black SUV's and no one from Zhukov's organization. He got in his car and drove away. On every corner he checked his rear view mirror. No one was following him. He arrived at the factory and looked around. It looked quiet, deserted. He got out and walked inside. He saw movement in the shadows.

"Hey." Joey said.

"Hey, you good?" Steve whispered

"Yeah, where did you hid everyone?"

"They're all upstairs. Kono is somewhere hidden. SWAT is outside and your friends are with Chin in the control room." Kono was an excellent sniper from what Danny told him.

"Good, you should go before Zhukov arrives."

"Relax, you've got this." Steve encouraged him and just like that Steve disappeared like the ninja he is. Joey turned on the lights and looked at the guns splayed out on the table. He sat down on the chair and waited.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Don't forger to press the review button!

Much appreciated...Mahalo


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. No excuse. Hope you'll like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0**

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

At exactly 7 pm two cars pulled up. Alright showtime, Joey thought. He got up and walked to the entrance.

"Dobryy vecher, Arkadiy." Zhukov greeted him. Besides the usual, Zhukov brought quite the entourage. There were at least five people Joey did not recognize.

"Dobryy vecher, Vasiliy." Joey said.

"Nice place you got here."

"Well, it's not my first choice but it works."

"Let's talk business." Zhukov motioned at his lackeys. Joey directed Zhukov to the weapons.

"These are just a few samples. I have a container full."

Upstairs, in the control room, Steve, Danny and Chin were watching the monitors closely. Neither man was happy to leave Joey on his own but they had no other way.

"We go when Zhukov leaves with the weapons." Agent Dawson said.

"We have to make sure that Joey is out of the line of fire."

"Our goal is to take out Zhukov." Agent Dawson said. Danny had to fight the urge to punch the guy in the nose.

"Our goal is to make sure that Joey gets out of this alive. It doesn't matter if Zhukov lives or die." Danny said.

"Listen to me, Zhukov needs to be taken alive. We want to take down his whole organization. In order to do that we need Zhukov." Agent Dawson said.

"Fine but just so you know, we are here for Joey." Danny said.

Vasili Zhukov looked at the weapons. He picked up the Sig Sauer and aimed it at one of the boxes. He fired two shots and looked pleased. This went on for another ten minutes until he reached the last weapons, an RPG, shotgun and a few grenades.

"Grenades?" Zhukov asked.

"Da, Boris had weird fascination for grenades. Whenever someone had grenade Boris would buy it. Unfortunately, grenades have no use for me." Joey said.

"So, who is big guy you talked to?" Joey smiled and there you have it.

"He's friend. He shipped crate to Hawaii and keep it safe. Boris know Kamekona." Joey said.

"He do business with Boris?" Zhukov asked.

"Yes. He smart guy." Zhukov picked up the RPG.

"Rocket launcher?" Joey smiled.

"Yes, funny story. Boris knew guy who wanted to kill boss. Boss was real shit head. Guy father died and boss would not give man time off. When baby was sick boss said not my problem. So he go to Boris and say I need heavy weapon. Boris say I only have handguns but if you find heavy weapon I buy it from you. So guy buys RPG and go to boss house. He wants to fire and ambulance comes and guy goes away. The next day he hears boss had heart attack and died. He goes to Boris and say you still want to buy, Boris laughs and say of course and he buys RPG." They laughed. The Five-0 team and the agents laughed as well. It was a funny story and for all they knew it could be true.

"Boris was funny guy." Zhukov says. "So big guy did business with Boris."

"Yeah, he is entrepreneur with a few tricks on the side. Did time and now has legitimate businesses. Shave ice, shrimp truck and even helicopter." Joey's gut was churning. Something was wrong. Zhukov moved to the last weapon.

"Shotgun."

"Yes but I only have six of those. Don't know where Boris found these but I make good price for you if you take all six." Zhukov nodded. He loaded the shotgun and aimed it at one of the boxes.

"Very well, comrade. I will take all." Zhukov said,

"Good, let's negotiate price." Zhukov laughed and the hair on Joey's neck started tingling.

"You misunderstood. I will take all." Zhukov said as he turned around and fired the shotgun. Joey got blasted backwards and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Move move move." Steve said in his comset. SWAT raided the place and Kono was picking off guys with her sniper rifle. Danny, Steve and Chin rushed downstairs, weapons drawn.

"Five-0, drop your weapons." Steve bellowed. Misha complied and put his weapon on the ground.

"I've got this one, Steve." Chin said as Steve moved forward. He had to dive behind one of the crates when they fired on him.

"I don't have a shot, boss." Kono said. Steve fired back but knew his shots missed. He dropped the mag and reloaded his weapon. Someone fired a few shots and then the sniper shot was heard.

"Clear, boss."

"Thanks, Kono." Danny stood next to Steve.

"Zhukov is still on the loose, SWAT saw someone go outside." Danny said.

"I'm going after him. He ran outside." And Steve took off after him.

"Wait for back up." Danny yelled as he walked back to Joey. He gently turned him over.

"Come on, Joey open your eyes buddy." Danny opened his blazer and blouse and was happy to see the bullets lodged in the vest. What worried him was the fact that his friend wasn't moving. He checked Joey's breathing. Erratic breath sounds, maybe the bullet broke a few ribs and one punctured his lungs. Around him bullets were still flying. He could hear Chin yelling, Lou yelling but he did not hear the guy behind him, not until he cocked his gun. He heard a gunshot behind him and a loud thud. Danny spun around and saw the guy dead on the floor.  
"Thanks." Danny muttered in his comset. More shots rang out and Danny reluctantly left Joey's side. He had to take cover cause he was a sitting duck out there.

Kono had a hard time picking the guys off. So far she managed to hit two guys. The factory had too many places where they could take cover. She decided that she could do more down there than up here. She was halfway down the stairs when a shot rang out and hit her in the leg. She went down the last steps and landed on her side. She looked around and spotted the guy, she reached for her weapon but a shot rang out and the guy fell on the floor, dead.

"You okay?" Lou asked her. She looked at her leg and nodded.

"I'll be fine." Lou took out his belt and wrapped it around Kono's leg, making a tourniquet. Lou held out his hand and Kono took it. She winced when she put weight on it. She looked around, looking for the rest of the team. She spotted Joey and gasped.

"Joey!" Lou and Kono made their way over to the fallen man.

Kono looked at Joey. He was wearing his vest but why wasn't he awake? She checked his pulse. It seemed okay but his breathing was off. She continued where Danny had stopped. She unfastened the vest and removed it. She lifted his shirt and winced. Two dark bruises were visible on his chest. She touched it trying to determine whether he broke a few ribs or not. This illicit a groan from him and his breathing became even more erratic.

"Joey, calm down. Open your eyes. Come on Joey." But he remained stubbornly quiet.

Chin was putting zip ties on one of the Russians. And it was a good thing SWAT was there cause the bullets were flying from everywhere. He had to dive for cover and one bullet landed on the exact spot Chin had just occupied. He was pinned in a corner. He heard several bullets ricochet of the wall. He had to get away from the wall. And just like that the shooting stopped. One of the officers walked up to him.

"Lieutenant, it's all clear. We radioed for an ambulance. They should be here any minute. Kono's going to be fine" Chin stood up and thanked the guy.

"Wait a minute, you said Kono?" The guy looked at him.

"Yeah, captain Grover said she took one to the leg." Chin thanked the guy and started looking for Kono. He spotted her near Joey. He ran over to them.

"You guys okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. Joey might've broken a few ribs but I'm not sure. His breathing his off and he hasn't woken up yet." Kono told Chin.

"Alright, where are Steve and Danny?" Chin asked. Lou and Kono looked around.

"I haven't seen them, nor Zhukov." Lou said. Chin got up.

"Stay with Joey. I'm going to look for Steve and Danny." Lou got up as well.

"I'm coming with you." Lou said.

Steve was in pursuit of Zhukov. He could still hear bullets flying. Where was Zhukov going, Steve thought as he ran past the cars.

Zhukov turned around and fired a few shots.

Steve was running in zigzag patterns. He was gaining ground on Zhukov and dove on top of the guy. Zhukov dropped the weapon. He elbowed Steve in the ribs. He quickly got on his feet.

Steve had to think fast and dove right onto Zhukov's feet. They were rolling on the ground, each one trying to gain the upper hand. Steve didn't notice the gun lying near Zhukov. Unfortunately, Zhukov did. Zhukov reached for the gun and managed to hit Steve on the head. Steve was dazed after the hit. He was a tad too slow and that was all Zhukov needed and fired a shot. Steve dropped like a sack of potatoes. Zhukov got on his feet and raised the gun to finish the job but never got a chance. A shot rang out and Zhukov dropped the gun.

"Ahh." Zhukov cried out.

"Put your hands behind your head. Do it!" Danny demanded. He was could see Steve lying on the ground but he couldn't see how badly injured his partner was. Zhukov gave up. He raised on arm.

"I need hospital." The Russian arms dealer said. Danny moved closer to Zhukov. He cuffed the Russian arms dealer, ignoring the man's outcry of pain. He quickly moved the gun out of Zhukov's reach and made his way over to Steve. Danny's breath was taken from him when he saw Steve. The left side of Steve's face was covered in blood. And Danny frantically got down on his knees looking for a pulse.

"Come on Steve. You better be alive." Danny let out a breath when he found Steve's pulse. "Come on Steve open your eyes." Danny heard rapid footsteps approaching.

"Danny." Chin and Lou were close by now.

"Chin, we need paramedics. Steve got shot."

"How bad?" Chin asked.

"He took one shot to the head." Chin radioed for paramedics while Lou looked after Zhukov.

The paramedics came and Steve was helped onto a gurney. They put in a IV and started moving.

"Hey what's the word. How's he doing?" Danny asked.

"He took one to the head. I think the bullet only grazed him but we'll have to do a few tests before we know. He's bleeding pretty bad" The paramedic told Danny. Danny sighed. On another gurney he spotted Kono with a bandage around her leg.

"Kono?"

"She'll be fine. Through and through." Lou said. Danny had no idea what the hell happened. "What about Joey?"

"They don't know. He hasn't regained consciousness and the test they did was inconclusive. He may have internal bleedings but that's conjecture right now." Danny was torn between riding with his best friend and securing the scene. He spotted Chin, who was talking to a paramedic. He walked on over.

"What the hell happened Chin?"

"Kono got shot coming down. I saw Kono and Lou attending Joey." Danny scrubbed a hand over his face.

"What about the agents?" Steve asked.

"I haven't seen them. Maybe the cameras recorded something." Chin said. Steve nodded and together they walked to the control room.

Agent Dawson had been downstairs with the others. He spotted the Five-0 members and joined them. "I heard about your colleagues. I hope they'll be okay. Any word on Joey?"

"What do you care?" Chin said.

"Listen, I know that you think that I don't care about what happens to him because Zhukov was first priority."

"So where is agent Parson?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. When Zhukov shot Joey and you guys left, Wallace and I went after you, hoping to secure Zhukov before he got killed. We were shot at and that's where I lost Wallace." Danny wasn't happy with that answer. Chin was sitting behind the monitors going through the footage.

"Shit."

"Chin?" He rewound the film and hit the play button. There on the screen they could see Wallace Parson stalk on over to Joey and raising his weapon. Something spooked him and he left. Danny could feel his blood boiling and he grabbed agent Dawson by his collar.

"You son of a bitch. This was never about Zhukov. It was all about drawing out your mole." Danny said.

"No, not all of it. There was a possibility that we could take out the mole. Until a few hours ago I didn't even know Parson was a former NSA agent. I never suspected him."

"You better pray that everyone makes it or I will kill you."

"Hey you can't threaten me." Danny hit agent Dawson in the jaw and a loud crack was heard. Dawson fell to the floor and Chin pulled Danny away.

"Get out an APB on agent Wallace Parson. Put him on the no-fly list." Chin said to HPD. Agent Dawson was still on the floor with a bruise on his cheek that was already turning an angry shade of purple and swelling like a balloon."

"I think you broke my jaw." Dawson said.

"What do you want to do know, Danny?" Chin asked.

"Let's see if we can track down Parson and we need to call the governor. Let's go to the hospital and see how they are doing." Danny said, Chin nodded and followed Danny.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

At the hospital

Kono's wound was thoroughly cleaned and stitched. She was lucky. It was a clean through and through. They did prescribe her antibiotics. Now she was walking around with crutches and already thinking about ditching them. She spotted one of the nurses and hobbled over to her.

"Hey I'm trying to get information on two of my colleagues, commander McGarrett and detective Joey Ryan?" The nurse looked at her and smiled.

"Commander McGarrett is being settled in a room just as we speak but I have no information on a detective Ryan. I can check for you?"

"Yes, if you could do that for me and in what room is commander McGarrett?"

"He is being settled in room 301. Let me ask if we have anything on detective Ryan." The nurse said and walked away. Kono hobbled to one of the chairs and sat down. At that same moment Danny and Chin showed up.

"Kono, are you alright?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Steve is settled into room 301 and I'm still waiting for information on Joey's condition." Kono said.

Agent Dawson and Lou Grover showed up as well.

"Danny, how are they doing?" Lou asked.

"Steve was being settled in a room and we still have nothing on Joey."

"So do you mind filling me in?" Lou asked. He had been called to assist Five-0 in taking down a Russian arms dealer but it didn't go as planned. Evidenced by them being in the hospital.

"Detective Joey Ryan was working undercover as a Russian arms dealer. Jackass over there, is working for the CIA, needed Joey's help in taking down Vasili Zhukov. Zhukov has been known for his deliveries to Al Qaida and several other terrorist groups. According to jackass, Joey was the only one who could do this. He worked undercover as a Russian before and his cover was still intact. But what jackass forgot to mention is that they have a mole." Danny said.

"And how do you know Joey Ryan?" Lou asked. He had been in Hawaii for a few months and crossed paths with Five-0 before but never heard of the name Joey Ryan.

"Joey came to Hawaii a few months ago to help catch a serial killer. Let's just say that things got complicated and he was hospitalized for a month. Due to his head injury, he had to stay here a little bit longer. And that's when jackass showed up. Joey has been working undercover for nearly three months." Lou nodded. The nurse came back.

"Detective Ryan has also been settled into a room. It's the same room as commander McGarrett. Dr. Lee said she'll come by soon." The nurse left and the team got up.

"You are not invited, agent Dawson." Chin said. "And maybe you should let some take a look at your jaw." They went to the third floor. Both Steve and Joey had been settled. Steve turned his head when they walked in. He had a big white bandage on his head. He was pale and he looked like he was having the mother of all headache.

505050505050505050505050505050505050505050

And another chapter was posted. This is not the best story I've written but it is kind of an important story for my next story.

So please read and review. I really like to hear what you guys think of this story so far.

Mahalo!


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey partner, how'ya feeling?"

"Like I got shot in the head." Steve said as he squinted. "What happened?"

"Agent Parson is the mole. He almost finished off Joey but something or someone spooked him."

"I don't remember that. I remember Joey getting shot but after that nothing." Steve looked at Joey.

"He hasn't regained consciousness yet." Dr. Lee said as she entered the room. "According to the paramedics he has been unconscious the whole ride and even here he didn't stir. I had a few scans made and they show nothing out of the ordinary. He has a small bump on the head and bruised liver, kidney, spleen and a contusion on his lung but we can't explain why he hasn't regained consciousness yet. Although I'm pretty sure that with those injuries he doesn't want to wake up." Dr. Lee explained.

"You sound worried Mai." Danny said.

"I am a little bit worried. We are going to take him for another battery of tests if he doesn't wake up within the next thirty. So maybe you guys can get him to wake up." Mai said. She looked at Steve. "Now as for you Steve. A moderate concussion has earned you a night in this fine establishment. Also we had to put in a couple of stitches.l If you're feeling nauseous or experience dizziness let us know. And Steve, please try to rest." Danny was looking at his knuckles. They were a bit grazed but nothing serious.

"What did you do?" Steve asked.

"He hit agent Dawson." Chin said. Steve just smiled.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have a temper." Steve closed his eyes. The rest smiled. Kono sat down between Steve and Joey. Chin sat down on the other side of Joey's bed. Lou stood next to the window and Danny stood next to Chin.

"Come on Joey, open your eyes. Dr. Lee is talking about inserting your friend Foley again." Kono joked. Danny turned his head and looked at Kono.

"That's not a nice thing to say, Kono. Last time I thought he was going to take it out himself." Danny said. "Although I must say that it does seem familiar. Us waiting in a room and bfg unresponsive."

"Bfg, Danny?" Chin asked.

"Yeah, the big friendly giant, it's a story by Roald Dahl." Lou answered. They laughed and this seems to illicit some kind of responsive from Joey.

"That's it, Joey. Wake up."

Joey opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He tried to move but winced at the pain. He let out a pained groan.

"Easy brah." Chin said. Joey tried to move again. But this time he let out a whimper.

"Will you stop moving around. Your giving me a headache." Danny said.

"Danny?" Joey whispered. He tried to turn his head to get a better look at Danny but his body was hurting so bad. "Argh." It was like his nerves were on fire He tried to breath through the pain but it just made everything hurt more.

"Joey calm down." Kono tried. But it came apparent that Joey wasn't listening. Chin pressed the call button.

Dr. Lee and a couple of nurses rushed in. They drew the curtains. Half an hour later Mai opened the curtains and Joey appeared to be sleeping.

"How's he doing?" Steve asked Dr. Lee.

"He's sleeping right now. We have him on heavy pain medication."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because the bruised organs are causing quite a lot of pain. Though it was expected, I wasn't prepared for him to actually show it."

"Mai?"

"Yes, don't worry. We are monitoring him closely." Danny sat down on the chair. Ever since he had reached the hospital the adrenalin had wore off and he had the ever persistent headache, his hand throbbed. He was tired, achy and suffering from a severe adrenalin dump. He closed his eyes. And although he hadn't intended to fall asleep he eventually nodded off.

"Danny is out." Kono said. Chin nodded. He looked at Danny and glanced at his hand. Chin sighed. They did not see this coming. He heard footsteps outside the door. To his surprise it was agent Dawson.

"What are you doing here?" Chin tried to keep his voice down but he could not keep his tone light.

"I came to see how everyone is doing?" Dawson said. His speech was different.

"What's wrong with you?" Chin asked.

"He broke my jaw." Dawson said as he pointed at Danny. Chin chuckled and so did Kono.

"Well, that's what you get for messing with us." Kono said.

"The agency got a hit on one of the company's credit card."

"Where?" Steve asked. Dawson jumped. Damn ninja.

"A hotel near the airport." Steve looked Chin.

"Chin, keep us up to date." Chin nodded.

"Danny, we've got a lead on Parson." Danny got up.

"Where?"

"Hotel, near the airport." Danny got up and looked at Steve.

"Behave Steven." Danny said as he left.

Kono actually wanted to join them but also knew that with her injured leg she would not be of any help.

"Look after them, Kono." Kono nodded.

"Yeah, just catch that bastard."

Danny, Chin, Lou and agent Dawson reached the Honolulu Airport Hotel. Danny walked to the front desk. He asked the receptionist in which room Wallace Parson was staying. The guy was dumb enough to use his own name. Lou called SWAT for back up. Danny almost pulled a page right out of Steve's book when Lou spoke up.

"If you think I'm going in without back up, you're out of your damn mind." Lou said.

"You're the back up." Danny said. Lou gave him a look.

"I'm the back up? Were you dropped on your head when you were a baby?" Lou asked. He looked at Chin.

"He's been hanging with McGarrett just a bit too long." Chin said.

"Let's gear up and wait for SWAT." Danny said. They put on their tac vests.

"Chin, you and Dawson take the back. Lou, you're with me."

"Williams, I thought we were going to wait for the rest of my team to arrive?"

"Well, we should move now. We don't know what tricks he has up his sleeve." Danny said. And Grover was right. They should wait for SWAT but Danny really wanted to be in the hospital.

"He is wanted by every agency and he's stupid enough to use his own name. What tricks?" Lou asked exasperated.

"He's been in bed with a Russian gangster for the past twenty years. He's been able to pass on information for that long. He nearly killed an undercover officer. I want him taken out, right now." Danny said.

"Fine, but if I get killed I will come back to haunt your ass." They moved in position. Lou breached and Danny was the first to go into the room.

"Hands where we can see them." Danny yelled. Wallace Parson was sitting on a chair. He put his hands up. Steve moved behind the guy and zip tied his hands together.

"You're under arrest for attempted murder and selling information to a terrorist."

"I didn't do anything." This angered Danny. He shoved him against the wall.

"We have you on tape. Pointing the gun at detective Ryan. But you got spooked." Wallace smirked.

"Who says I was trying to kill him? I just thought it was safer to have gun out." Danny hit him in the face. Lou pulled him away.

"Not like this." Chin and agent Dawson showed up with SWAT.

"Get him out of here." Danny said.

They secured the crime scene, bagged anything of value and went back to the hospital. Danny had ordered HPD not to let anyone near both Zhukov and Parson. Grover assured Danny that he would keep an eye on the two men. Danny thanked Lou and he and Chin went back to the hospital. Dawson was left to his own device as Lou left with Parson. Danny called the governor and told him how everything went down. He was pleased to hear how it went. He told Danny to keep him informed on Steve and Joey's condition. Chin drove the two of them to the hospital. Danny's hand was hurting more and more after the punch he gave Parson. When they arrived the hospital Danny went to the ER to get his hand looked at. Bruised, nothing broken. They decided to bandage the appendage and told Danny to rest it. Danny was given a sling and he went to Steve and Joey's room. He was pleased to see Steve awake.

"How'd it go?" Steve asked.

"We caught the bastard."

"He still alive?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Steven. We are not all Neanderthal's like you." Danny said.

"Sorry Danno."

"Stop with the Danno, okay. It wasn't fun the first time you said it and after three years it's still not funny." Danny said. Danny looked at Joey. He was hooked up to a heart monitor. He had two IV's and Danny saw another tube sneaking out of the blanket. He was going to hate that one, Danny thought. He looked at Joey's face and was surprised to see a pair of sliver eyes looking at him.

"Hey." Danny said.

"Hey Danno, what happened to your hand?" Joey said in a slurred voice. Steve snickered when he heard Joey call Danny Danno.

"Bruised it."

"Aw shucks. But at least the world is brighter." Danny quirked his eyebrows.

"Brighter?" Danny asked. Kono and Steve laughed.

"He's been like this since he woke up." Kono said.

"They got you on the good drugs, huh buddy?"

"I don't do drugs." All of a sudden Joey started to whisper. "Don't look but there's a purple bear in the room. And he's wearing red shoes." Danny, Chin and Kono burst into laughter.

"Don't make me laugh. My head hurts too much." Steve said. Danny tried not to laugh which was hard because Joey wasn't making any sense.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"The glowing mice."

"Glowing mice?"

"Really tiny, glowing mice. They are on your head." Steve laughed as well.

"I'm going to get rid of them. You just rest." Joey nodded and looked around. Eyes darting left to right. Every now and then you would hear wow or whoa.

Mai entered the room and looked at her patients.

"He's really out of it, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's been talking about tiny glowing mice, a purple elephant and he called me Danno." Danny told Mai.

"Yeah, that's the painkillers. We'll keep a close eye on him for now." Mai told them.

"How long will you keep him here?" Danny asked.

"Depends on the bruises. A couple of days, maybe more. I really want to keep an eye on his kidney's." Mai answered honestly. Danny whistled. Joey was not going to be happy about that.

"He's not going to be happy about that." Danny said.

"Well, I know he's not happy about the pain either." Mai countered.

"I see you put in the Foley again." Danny commented.

"Yes. Moving hurts too much right now. He can't even take a deep breath without writhing in pain. My first priority right now is pain management. Without it he won't heal properly." Mai explained to Danny.

"Alright. I'm going to make sure that there's a guard here at all time." Danny told Mai.

"Go home guys. They are being looked after, and Kono you need to rest as well. You don't want to risk an infection." The team nodded and Mai left. Danny turned to look at the rest of his team. Steve had already fallen asleep and Joey was still dopely looking around. Danny smiled.

"Well, you heard Mai. We'll come back tomorrow. Get some rest." Danny said. The three of them left the hospital. And Danny swung by the precinct to check up on Zhukov and Parson. Both were secured and Danny left with good feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Danny and Chin interrogated Parson. He spilled the beans after the slightest amount of pressure and he would be extradited to Washington.

Zhukov wasn't so forthcoming. The bastard kept smiling. His smile only faltered when they told him that Joey was alive and an undercover agent. But he still kept his mouth shut. Danny told him that he would be going away for a long time since they had the attempted murder on tape and they also had Parson's confession.

Danny was sitting in his office when the governor came by.

"Detective."

"Governor, I didn't know you were coming." Danny said.

"I know. I just wanted to know how the case was going?"

"We've managed to get a confession from agent Parson. Zhukov is still not talking." Danny told the governor.

"Well, that was to be expected."

"With what we have on camera and Joey's reports, Zhukov is going away for a long time."

"I ran into Agent Dawson this morning." Danny gulped.

"Really? Did he say anything?" Danny asked.

"No, apparently he broke his jaw and had surgery last night. They wired his jaw shut."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Governor Denning looked at Danny.

"You know detective, I'm pretty sure that you are responsible for that injury but agent Dawson isn't talking. Consider yourself lucky. If it was up to me, you'd be suspended without pay for two months and I'd recommend anger management." Danny swallowed loudly.

"Yes sir."

"You've been hanging with McGarrett too long and not for the best, detective."

"I'll be sure to pass that along, sir."

"Don't worry. I'll tell the commander himself. I understand he's being released later today?"

"Yes, he called and asked me if I could pick him up."

"Tell him, I don't want to see him for at least a week. What about detective Ryan?"

"He's on heavy pain medication. The bruised organs are causing a lot of pain. And since he won't be honest about the pain, Dr. Lee put him on the heavier ones."

"Stubborn man. So, no one called his mother?" Sam asked Danny.

"Euh, no sir. Unless you want to call her." Danny thought back to when Joey was critically injured. His mother and brother came to Hawaii to make the medical decisions on his behalf. Cassie Ryan sure was a tough cookie.

"No, no I-ehm figured that, since it's not critical or anything that Joey wouldn't appreciate it if we called her." Danny was sure that if the man could blush, he would be able to see it right now. It was almost funny. Almost, being operative word here. It would be funny if Sam Denning was anyone except his boss.

"I agree with you on that, sir. Last time, I thought Joey was going to kill someone."

"Well, his mother can be…well she can be very persistent." Danny really had to try not to laugh. He'd never seen the governor like this before and he wondered what happened between the two of them. He knew that they went for a drink together.

"I take it the CIA wants to deal with Parson personally?" Danny asked.

"Actually since Parson still belongs to the NSA, they want them to deal with him. And Zhukov. Though I'm pretty sure that NSA wouldn't mind having CIA clean this up."

"When will they be extradited to the mainland?" Danny asked.

"I heard that he paperwork is being signed as we speak. I will let you know if anything comes up. You might be called up for protection detail." Danny nodded. The governor left and Danny shook his head. He just wanted to spend a few hours with Grace. Chin knocked on the glass window.

"Everything alright?" Chin asked.

"Yeah. We might have to protection detail for Zhukov or Parson."

"Without Steve and Kono? Has he lost his mind?" Chin asked incredulously.

"You're asking me? I have no idea. I think he forgot about Kono being out of the running as well. He was kind of pissed at me for breaking Dawson's jaw. Remind me to thank that jackass when we see him again." Danny said.

"I'd rather have it, we'll never see him again." Chin said.

"I hear you buddy."

"What time will be picking up Steve?"

"Three. Mai said something about a few more tests. And the fact that he had a rough night. She wasn't really sure if she was going to let him go but we know Steve. He'll never voluntarily stay another night." Chin laughed.

"Let's just finish the paperwork and get the hell out of here."

"We still need Joey's statement." Danny commented.

"We can go to the hospital and see how they're doing and if someone asks, we can say that we needed Joey's statement." Danny laughed.

"Sure Chin, let's go."

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Joey was still on heavy pain medication but without the side-effects. He'd been awake since 7 a.m. but moving still hurt. He couldn't even breathe normal without hurting. Steve had been giving something for the headache, unfortunately it knocked him out. So Joey had been lying around, bored out of his skull for the past three hours. Still, Joey was Joey and he desperately wanted to talk to his boys. He hadn't spoken to them in the three months he's been undercover. He knows that the team kept his brother updated but it was different. Danny had brought him the phone yesterday evening. Way past visiting hours. When Joey was a bit more lucid. He carefully grabbed the phone from the table and dialed Luke's number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Luke, it's me."

 _"Joe, are you okay? Is the op finally over?"_

"Yeah it's finally over. I've been better. Right now I just want to talk to my boys."

 _"They've been really worried about you. I couldn't even get them to bed yesterday_."

"Well, I got shot in the vest."

 _"What? Are you serious? How bad?"_

"Calm down, Luke. Just bruised. Badly bruised on the inside but nothing serious."

 _"Bruised?"_

"Yes Luke, if you want I can call the doctor and have her explain it to you."

 _"No, I believe you but what did you bruise?"_

"Ehm, kidneys, spleen and liver. Bruised ribs and a contusion on my lung."

 _"Jesus, you don't do anything halfway, do you?" Luke commented._

"I'll live." Joey muttered.

 _"Yeah, but it hurts like a bitch."_

"Don't I know it. But are my boys around?"

 _"Yeah, they're eating their breakfast. Hold on."_ Joey could hear his boys on the background. God, he missed them.

 _"Dad, are you okay. We thought something bad happened to you. And then uncle Luke said that he would know but how would he know?"_ Joey smiled. He missed this.

"I'm fine Jared. I promise you. Just a little bit bruised."

 _"When are you coming home, dad?" Jamie asked._

"Well, I was wondering if you guys would like to come here."

 _"To live?" They asked in unison._

"Let's start with a holiday first."

 _"Yeah, that would be so cool." Jared said._

"Yeah, you boys like that idea."

 _"Yesss! Dad, if we like it there can we stay with you?"_ And there it was.

 _"Yes dad, can we stay with you then?" Jamie repeated._

"What about your friends?"

 _"That's okay dad. We'll make new friends. We just want to be with you, dad." Jared said._

"Alright. We'll see. Okay, let me just talk to your uncle. I love you boys."

 _"We love you too, dad."_

Joey smiled and talked about his brother about the boys coming over for well-deserved vacation. Luke agreed and they would shop for tickets. Joey told Luke that he would let him know when he was released from the hospital.

Chin and Danny dropped by after lunch and Steve was bitching about wanting to leave. Joey was thankful for the distraction. They kept his mind of his injuries and hearing Danny and Steve bicker was the highlight of his day. He let himself drift off.

"How's he doing?" Danny asked Steve.

"Bored already. He can't move without being in pain. I think he spoke to his kids. I think."

"You think?"

"They gave me something for the headache. I wasn't all there." Steve said. Danny laughed.

"She got you again, didn't she?" Steve just glared at him.

"Do you think he'll be fine?" Danny asked.

"Eventually. He really needs to rest and heal up. He's been muddling through since he got injured. The doc thinks some of it is psychosomatic. So she wants him to stay at least three days."

"Ouch. Three days. I don't want to be there when she tells him. She already did and he wasn't happy about it."

"Maybe we can get Kono to babysit him." Chin opted.

"Ha, do you want them to go on a wreck-all spree?" Danny said.

"Danny's right. Those two together is not going to end well."

"And who's fault is that, Steven?"

"What did I do?"

"You taught her all the crazy stuff."

"I did no such thing, Daniel."

"I have to agree with Danny, Steve. You do have a bad influence on the kid." And right at that moment Kono hobbled in.  
"Hey guys, having a party without me?" Kono said as she nudged Chin.

"Yeah, we were actually talking about replacing you." Danny joked.

"You guys love me too much." Kono said as she hit Danny with her crutch. "Now, let me sit." Steve smiled.

They stayed until Steve was released after that Dr. Lee threw them out. Although they were reluctant to leave Joey by himself, Dr. Lee said that he would be asleep for a little bit longer, thanks to the wonderful cocktail she gave him.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Zhukov were extradited a few days later as well as Parson. He was telling the truth about being blackmailed by Zhukov. Parson provided them with everything he knew about Zhukov's operation and even gave them a list with names. Zhukov even had a few companies they didn't even know about. CIA was happy, the governor was happy and team was happy that this op was finally over.

Now they were just keeping Joey company in the hospital. He'd significantly improved and the bruises were healing pretty well. Moving didn't hurt as much and he was close to being released.

He had called his brother and his sons would be coming to Hawaii the next week. Joey was thinking about what to do. He really loved it in Hawaii but he didn't want to just move here and become some unemployed shmuck. So decisions had to be made and he really had to talk it over with his brother.

He couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and move on with his life.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **This was really a difficult chapter to write because, you're working towards the ending of a story and you want to give enough information as to not leave too many questions unanswered. So I apologize if this chapter sucks.**

 **I'd still like to hear it if it sucked, so leave a review!**

 **Mahalo**


	10. Sneak Peek

**So this is the sneak peek for my next story and it's a bit more darker than my usual fics.**

 **The warnings for this story include violence against children, language and expect whumping ;)**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Jamie and Jared were locked in a room. Jamie was still unconscious and bleeding from the wound on his head. Jared was worried and scared. He was unconscious for quite some time before finally waking up. After that there wasn't much change in their situation. Jamie was very confused and not very coherent. Jared had stemmed the bleeding the best he could. But there wasn't anything to tie it off with. Jared stood up and started banging on the door.

"Please my brother needs help. Please help me." He was crying. He buried his face in his hands. He hoped that Joey would come for them soon.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Joey was losing his mind. His sons were kidnapped, he had a throbbing arm and a splitting headache.

"We'll find them, Joey." Kono said.

"We won't rest until we do." Danny assured them. Joey was touched by their words but he couldn't feel helpless. Steve had pulled out every resource he knew. Joey sighed and immediately three pair of eyes were set on him.

"You okay, brah?" Chin asked him.

"Yeah, just a splitting headache and my arm is throbbing." Joey said.

"Why don't you go and take a nap. It may help with the headache." Kono suggested.

"No, I have to stay here and help you guys. I'll just take a few Tylenol." Joey said. Thirty minutes later the headache was back with a vengeance. He was starting to feel nauseous and seeing double. He was also feeling cold. Maybe leaving the hospital wasn't such a good idea. Spots were dancing in front of his eyes and his ears were ringing. He wanted to leave the room but he was swaying so badly that both Chin and Steve had to hold him so that he wouldn't keel over. Everyone was talking to him but it never registered and he decided not to fight the darkness anymore.

"Kono, call an ambulance. Chin, Danny help me move him to the couch. Put a pillow under his legs. He's burning up." Steve ordered.

"I knew it. He should have stayed in the hospital."

"Danny, you're not helping. Besides would you have stayed if it was Grace?" Steve asked his partner.

"Point taken. He signed out AMA so what's going to happen now?" Danny said.

"We're going to make sure he doesn't leave this time. At least not until he gets himself checked out properly." Steve said.

"The ambulance is on the way. They want to know if he's still breathing and if he still has a pulse?" Steve checked his breathing and pulse.

"He's still breathing and but his pulse his fast and thready." Kono relayed the information to the operator.

Five minutes later they heard the sirens. Chin went to get them. Joey was loaded on the gurney and driven to the hospital for the second time that day. Steve rode with them to the hospital.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Please let me know what you think about this story. I promise you that it will be better than the last Five-0 story**

 **Mahalo**


End file.
